


PAANO GINAWA SI KULOT (After Sea Side Date)

by amoremihun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Sex Talk, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoremihun/pseuds/amoremihun
Summary: Kadalasan, pag napikon ang isang tao. Nananapak sila pero bakit nung napikon si Baekhyun, gusto na niya makantot? Character developement ba ito?[@amoreyixing's sns au]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	PAANO GINAWA SI KULOT (After Sea Side Date)

**Author's Note:**

> HI!! Isang Munting Regalo ko para sa mga Readers ng Prometi Amore Mio dahil ChanBaek Day!! Eto yung tunay na nangyari sa Sea Side date nila!
> 
> Sorry if bano itong smut huhu pagbigyan first time ko ito!!
> 
> PRONE TO TYPOS AKO KAYA IF MERON I AM SORRY!
> 
> ENJOY READING!!!

After their sea side date kanin sa may MOa, nag decide yung dalawa na maglakad na lang pauwi ng makababa sila ng G/MA kamuning station kanina.

Live in na sila Yes pero gusto lang nila na ienjoy na magstroll sa streets at kung ano ano muna ang pagusapan nila.

Katulad ngayon.

"Really?! Sumama ka sa mga pr0test nung ibang students?" 

"Oo naman. Iskolar kami ng bayan at dapat naman talaga magsalita kung mali na ang ginagawa ng g0byerno at proud ako doon. If may pagbabago man, ipagmamalaki ko na naging part ako nun."

"Yiee!! Ako rin proud sayo alam mo naman yan!" Sa gitna ng daan ay nag kiss sila. Peck lang naman yun.

PDA na kung PDA pero wala silang paki doon sa mga taong nandidiri ang tingin sakanila.

Hindi raw kasi marunong rumespeto sa mga single.

Habang naglalakad sila pauwi, tumigil muna si Chanyeol kasi may nakita siyang matandang nagtitinda ng roses eh mukhang last stock na yoon.

"Una ka na muna Mahal, hintayin mo ako sa labas ng building okay?"

"Saan ka pupunta?"

"Sandali lang ako promise." Hinalikan ni Chan yung noo ng kasintahan niya bago tumawid papunta doon kay lolo na nagtitinda ng mga rose.

Nakita naman niya na naglalakad na si Baekhyun papunta sa Building mg condo nila na hindi naman masyadong malayo.

"Lolo, bilhin ko na po lahat yan." Nagabot si Chanyeol ng 2k doon sa matanda, susuklian sana siya pero tinaggihan na niya, tulong na rin niya.

"Para ba sa Kasintahan mo?"

"Ay, Opo lolo."

"Pakiramdam ko mahal na mahal mo ah? Sana hanggang dulo kayo at tandaan, kahit anong pagsubok dapat walang iwanan ah?" Nginitian siya ni Lolo. Na touch naman si Chanyeol.

Oo hindi niya iiwan. Para rin siyang nagpakamtay kung gagawin niya yun.

"Noted po lolo! Salamat po sa bulaklak!"

Nagmdali si Chanyeol papunta doon sa building nung condo kasi tumatawag na si Baekhyun sakanya.

"Yes Babe?"

_**[Ang Tagal mo naman? Kanina pa ako dito?!?!]** _

Sakto naman ng pagkatawag niya eh tatawid na lang naman yunh boyfriend niya.

Impatient naman pala

"Count one to five tapos harap ka sa likod."

_**[Park Chanyeol sinasabi ko sayo pag wala ka pag harap ka lamog ka saakin!]** _

Napipikon nanaman.

Binaba na niya yung tawag and sakto Go na.

Pag ka Five, lumingon si Baek at nakita niya yung Jowa niyang may hawak na flowers tumatakbo papunta sakanya.

He never fails in making Baekhyun feel loved everyday.

"Flowers for my baby." 

  
"Thank you mahal! I love you talaga."

  
"I love you too."

Naka uwi na sila and nakapag settle na sila sa unit. Si Chanyeol naandoon sa may Living room naglalaro ng COD with Guanlin and yung ibang UAAP Team mates while Baekhyun is fixing his flowers from his jowa.

Lalagyan ni Baek ng water yung Vase and sa hindi inaasahang pagkakataon, nakita niya yunh flanax na regalo noon ni Yixing at Junmyeon noon.

Katabi doon yung Vanilla flavor na condom.

He bit his lower lip kasi may naiisip siya. _Sobrang kalat_ nang pumasok sa isip niya.

_Oh my God Baekhyun! Ano naiisip mo?!_

He took a deep breath and he tried to divert his Attention sa Flowers.

Natapos na ni Baekhyun yung pagaayos and nilagay niya yung roses sa may table malapit sa balcony para rin naman maarawan.

"Babe, ligo lang ako." Tinanguan lang siya ni Chanyeol.

Busy mag COD amputa.

Nakakapikon ah.

Pagkapasok niya sa CR doon sa kwarto nila, Naligo na siya and after nun, Pinagmasdan niya yung sarili niya sa salamin.

Ang sexy niya.

Inaadmire niya sarili niyang katawan and then some _thoughts_ Bothered him.

_"Fuck Chanyeol pakibilisan!" Nakasandal si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol at nakaharap siya sa salamin. Kitang kita niya yung sarili niya na sobrang dumi at tirik na tirik ang mga mata nito dahil sa sarap na idinudulot ng kasintahan sakanya._

_"You really love seing your self getting fuck, baby? Gusto mo makita kung gaano ka nasasarapan sa bawat pag diin ng tite ko sayo?"_

  
WAIT WAIT WAIT...

DID HE JUST IMAGINED GETTING FUCKED BY CHANYEOL?!?!?!

"Oh my God Baekhyun.." its very unusual for him. Hindi siya ganyan.

Naisip rin niya na its been over a week simula nung last sex nila ni Chanyeol. Hindi niya idedeny na he _MISSED_ the Feeling of getting laid.

Maybe tonight is the night. He will try kasi Oo na aaminin na niya,

Kanina pa siya nililibog. Kanina pa niya gusto mapasok.

  
Lumabas si Baekhyun sa kwarto ONLY wearing Chanyeol's oversized polo. Yung polo na malaki kay Chanyeol tapos isusuot pa niya kaya nagmumukha siyang naka dress at higit sa lahat.

_Walang panilalim na suot_.

"Babe cuddle tayoo!" Tumabi siya doon sa jowa niya na busy mag COD.

"Ten Minutes babe. Lika muna dito, hug muna." Nagyakapan silang dalawa habamg naglalaro pa rin si Chanyeol.

Ten Minutes.

Bearable pa naman. Ten minutes bago mapasok si Baek.

Pero Ten Minutes na, hindi parin tapos si Chanyeol mag COD.

"Babe! Ten Minutes na oh.."

"Sandali lang!" Pinanood niya barilin at tirahin yung mga kalaban nung jowa niya sa COD.

Sana all tinitira ni Chanyeol. Gusto lang naman niya nun eh!

NAPIPIKON NA SI BAEKHYUN!

Padabog siyang tumayo para gawing dim yung lights ng Living room tapos tumayo siya sa harap ni Chanyeol.

"Babe! Cuddle na please."

"Wait lang."

Putanginang wait lang yan.

Sa sobrang pikon _(at horny)_ ni Byun Baekhyun, Lumuhod ito sa pagitan ng legs ni Chanyeol na medyo nakabukaka.

Hindi niya yun napansin kasi busy siya eh.

Slowly, binaba nito yung shorts kasama yung boxers at brief para ilabas yung alaga ni Chanyeol.

"Babe ano ginagawa mo?"

Sadly, hindi ito matigas.

Pero may magic powers si Baek.

He held his c ock tapos hinalikan niya yung tip nito then after a second, tumayo agad ito. Nagising.

Kumbaga sa Sleeping Beauty, isang halik lang ni Baekhyun eh gising agad itong alaga ni Chanyeol.

Sleeping d ick ang itatawag natin doon.

At walang makakagawa ng ganon kay Chanyeol kung hindi si Byun Baekhyun lang. Siya ang may kakahayan na patigasin ang tite nito in just a split second.

"Fuck Babe, ano gagawin mo?" He asked his boyfriend pero yunh focus parin is nasa Celphone kasi akala ni Chanyeol wala lang yung gagawin ni Baekhyun na _gusto niya_ lang makita yung alaga niya.

Napatigas nga niya, hindi parin naman siya pinapansin. Sobra na siyang _napipikon_.

Dahil nga pikon na pikon na siya, sinubo niya yung naninigas na tite ni Chanyeol. Sinipsip muna niya yung tip bago tuluyan na isubo iyon at mabilis na ginagalaw ang ulo niya.

Chanyeol felt something sa baba and familiar na warmth yoon for him.

He found out na Baekhyun is giving him a blowjob habang naglalaro siya ng COD. He tried to focus pero puta. Sarap na sarap siya sa ginagawa ni Baekhyun.

Nagme-message si Guanlin sakanya na wag siyang pagbabarilin pero he didny care. Nag quit na siya sa sa game and hinagis yung phone niya sa kabilang couch at inenjoy niya yung pagbibigay ng blowjob nung jowa niya.

Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung saan ibabaling ang ulo niya kasi parang isang pro-sucker yung Jowa niya. Hindi naman ganito yung nangyari nung first time nila mag sex doon sa dorm niya. Isang pabebeng babie pa si Baek noon.

And dahil rin sa sobrang sarap ng bunganga ni Baekhyun. Gumalaw na siya and he fucked Baekhyun's mouth. Deep throat, na c-choke si Baekhyun pero he couldnt careless kasi gusto ni Baekhyun ito.

Hindi nagtagal ay naabot na ni Chanyeol yunh climax niya and nilabas niya lahat ng tamod sa bibig ni Baekhyun then inalis ang alaga sa bunganga ng kasintahan.

Dahil sa sobrang dami niyang nilabas, tumulo yung excess cum sa bibig ni Baekhyun that turned Chanyeol on.

Tumigas ulit yung tite niya.

Hinila niya si Baekhyun pataas at pinaupo sa kandungan.

"Bakit mo 'toh ginawa?"

"Nakakapikon ka kasi!!"

"So pag napipikon ka, hindi ka na mananapak? nagiging horny ka na?"

"Puro ka kasi COD! I just want to cuddle and have sex after pero you keep playing kaya i have no choice to distract-- hmpf." 

Hindi na niya pinatapos yung sermon ni Baekhyun, singuaban na niya agad ito ng halik. Compare sa first sex nila, mas nagaalab ngayon ang damdamin nila. Mas malalim ang mga halik at mas makalat.

Nag g-grind si Baekhyun sakanya kaya naman napapaungol silang dalawa doon sa halikan nila, ina-unbutton na ni Chanyeol yung polo na suot ni Baekhyun at parang si Flasg, natanggal na niya yun at hinagis kung saan.

Ngayon, hubo't hubad si Baekhyun sa harapan ng jowa niya. Humiwalay muna yung dalawa sa halikan para tanggalin ni Baek yung tshirt ng kasintahan. Pagkatapos nun, bumalik sila sa paghahalikan at sa pag ggrind and this time, damang dama na ni Baekhyun yung alaga ni Chanyeol sa may pwet niya na mas lalo siya nagiging _horny._

The need of being fuck is very high na.

Bumaba ang halik ni Chanyeol sa may jawline ni Baekhyun tapos sa leeg para magiwan ng mga hickey. Hindi nagrereklamo si Baekhyun kung makita man ito ng iba. Proud siya na may Jowa siya at isang Park Chanyeol ang gumawa nito sakanya. Pinapak muna niya ang leeg hanggang sa mga utong nito. Napasabunot na lang si Baekhyun sa jowa niya at sumigaw dahil sa sarap ng ginagawa sakanya and sensitive spot yung nipples niya.

Palipat lipat yung bibig ni Chanyeol sa dalawang utong at sinisigurado niya na nasasarapan yung kasintahan niya sa ginagawa niya sakanya.

Noong unang sex nagtitimpi pa ng ungol kasi baka marinig ng dorm mates pero ngayon? Wala na silang paki. Condo nila ito ay bahala sila magkantutan every night.

Pag katapos pagpiyestahan ni Chanyeol yung utong ni Baekhyun ay pinahiga niya amg binata sa couch at pumaibabaw. Tinanggal na niya ng tuluyan yung shorts niya tapos siya naman ang nag hump kay Baekhyun sa ibabaw habang hinahalikan siya nito. Humiwalay muna si Chanyeol sa halik at pinasubo sakanya yung dalawa nitong daliri para mabasa at maging madulas.

Inalis niya yung mga daliri niya and binalik na yung labi niya sa labi ni Baekhyun. Slow kiss muna sila and kasabay nun yung unti-untingbpagpasok ng mga daliri ni Chanyeol doon sa butas ni Baekhyun.

Humiwalay si Baekhyun sa halikan nila at siniksik yung ulo sa leeg ni Chanyeol kasabay ng pagpulupot ng mga braso nito para lang umungol kasi putangina ang sarap naman kasi.

Sarap na sarap na si Baekhyun halos hindi na siya makapagisip ng maayos, tirik na tirik yung mata niya sa sarap ng daliri na nasa loob ng butas niya kaya pati siya gumalaw na rin para salubungin ang fingers.

May naramdaman si Chanyeol na something sticky sa may bandang tiyan niya and it shows.

Baekhyun released his juices untouched kaya nagsmirk si Chanyeol.

"Grabe nilabasan ka na, di pa kita ginagalaw, daliri ko pa lang ang kumakantot sayo, paano pa kaya pag yung tite ko na?" 

Ungol lang ang reply ni Baekhyun sa jowa niya kasi wala siya sa mood magsalita. Gusto na niya ngayon ang makantot.

In a swift mood, pinadapa ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun then pinalo yung pwet niya.

Malakas at masakit kasi volleyball player, _open spiker, best player, three straight season's mvp_ yung nag spank sakanya pero nontheless, _MASARAP_ ito for him.

"Ang ganda ng pwet mo mahal ang sarap lamugin." Itinaas ni Chanyeol yung pwet niya and ibinuka yung buttcheeks then nagpakita sakanya yung butas na pinasok kanina ng mga daliri niya. His pinkish hole.

Pinalo niya na muna yung pwet nung kasintahan bago dinilaan yung butas niya. Nila-laplap niya ito na parang labi ni Baekhyun. Labas-masok yung dila niya at mas lalo niyang binibilisan ang pag laplap dito pag umuungol ng pagkalakas lakas si Baekhyun.

He gave his hole one last kiss then bumalik siya sa ibabaw nito at pianpak ang balikat.

"Ready ka na? Ito yung kanina mo pa gusto diba? Ang _makantot_ ko?" Nag nod si Baekhyun, yun lang ang kaya niya niya ngayon.

Pinaharap niya yung mukha ni Baekhyun sakanya para mahalikan ito then he pinned him sa couch bago niya tuluyan na ipinasok yung alaga sa loob ng jowa niya.

Gustong humiwalay ni Baekhyun sa halikan nila kasi hindi sapat yung umuungol siya between their kisses. Gusto niya sumigaw at isigaw ang pangalan ni Chanyeol na gumagalaw mg mabilis.

Hindi na niya binagalan. Anong purpose eh gusto rin ni Chanyeol ipunish si Baekhyun dahil hindi siya nakalaro ng maayos kanina.

They broke the kiss para maayos niyang makita yung mukha ni Baekhyun na mukhang sarap na sarap sa ginagawa niya.

"Ganyan, tumitirik yung mga mata mo sa bawat pagbaon ko sayo. Tangina Byun Baekhyun nakakaadik ka naman." 

"R-ride.." Sinubukan ni Baek magsalita.

"Ano sabi mo?"

"S-Sakyan kita please." Himihingal niyang sinabi.

Yes, Baekhyun's Favorite position. Tinangal ni Chanyeol yung alaga niya sa loob at umupo sa Couch kasabay ng pag upo ni Baekhyun sakanya.

Pinasok agad ni Baekhyun yung tite ni Chanyeol sakanya kasi parang kulang kasi. Siya na ang gumalaw.

Hindi lang basta basta ride ito. They were hugging each other while Baekhyun moves. Minsan up and down at kadalasan in circular motion kasi mas tumatama yung sensitive spot niya pag ganun.

Pakiramdam ng dalawa ay papalapit na sila sa Climax nila that why they kissed again at sabay na nilabasan.

Si Chanyeol, pinutok sa loob ni Baekhyun ng _walang condom_.

Hindi doon nagtatapos ang gabi nila kasi they had sex the whole night.

Its been a week and maganda ang sex life nilang dalawa ni Chanyeol. Halos every night silang nagsesex. Iba't ibang position and nadagdagan pa yung sex position na favorite niya.

He likes getting fucked side ways.

Ngayon, nasa bahay sila ni Somin with Junmyeon and Jieun talking about their sex lives.

"Really?! Jieun pok pok ka ikaw nag initiate?"

"Eh bakit ba? Ang hot hot kasi tapos putangina tinitigasan pa siya edi we had s3x sa car niya." Reply niya kay Somin na wala paring Jowa hanggang ngayon.

"Hey Baek? Okay ka lang?" Kalabit ni Junmyeon.

"Ah, Yes medyo-- fuck!" Tumakbo siya papunta sa cr doon sa bahay ni Somin.

Its been a week na rin since biglang nagsusuka si Baekhyun at nahihilo everytime na nagigising ito.

Bumalik nansi Baekhyun sa living room after niya magsuka at uminom ng tubig.

"Ugh araw araw na lang ba ako nakakakain ng panis?"

"What?"

"Araw araw ako nagsusuka eh, its been a week." Nagtinginan yung tatlo then tumayo si Somin kasi mayroon siyang kukunin sa Cr and bumalik agad siya atbinabot yung kinuha niya.

"Eto Baek, Check mo." Tinignan ni Baek kung ano yung hawak ni Somin.

_Pregnancy_ Test.

"Tangina babe!" Kinagabihan, eto nanaman. Chanyeol ans Baekhyun are having sex again, sa CR, Nakaharap si Baekhyun sa mirror habbang kinakantot siya ni Chanyeol sa likod.

He mentioned kasi doonnsa imagination niya ang ngayon nila naisipan gawin yun.

"Lalabasan na ako!" Didiinan dapat ni Chanyeol yung paghawak niya sa tiyan pero inalis yun ni Baekhyun.

_bawal maipit._

Nilabasan na silang dalawa tapos pinaharap ni Chanyeol yung jowa niya sakanya to fuck while hugging each other. Mabilis ang pag galaw ni Chanyeol and kinakabahan si Baekhyun.

"Babe, careful please."

"Sorry Love." He gave him a peck on his forehead at pinagpatuloy ang pagkantot sakanya hanggang sa labasan ulit sila for the nth time this night.

Niyakap ni Baekhyun ng sobrang higpit si Chanyeol and gave soft kisses on his neck.

"Next time babe, if you want to jave sex be careful ah?"

"Bakit babe? Masyado bang masakit?"

"No baby its just.." May kinuha si Baek doon sa bag niya na nakapatong sa sink and pinakita yun kay Chanyeol before hugging him again.

Kaya pala nagsusuka.

Kaya pala nahihilo.

Naluluha si Chanyeol doon sa nakikita niya with undying happiness.

"Magiging _daddy_ ka na Chanyeol. We are having a _baby._ " sa sobrang saya, they had sex again pero mas maingat na.

May baby na kasi sa tiyan ni Baekhyun.

**Author's Note:**

> HI!! MAraming salamat sa pagbabasa! Sorry if this smut didnt reach your standars ah. I tried my best. Thank you so much for reading i love u all.


End file.
